The Helmet of Thorogon
Artículo principal: Lista de Episodios Descartados The Helmet of Thorogon fue una idea para un episodio de Hora de Aventura que estuvo a punto de entrar en producción, pero por alguna razón fue cancelada o pospuesta para después. Éste episodio nunca entró en producción, pero se llegaron a hacer varias obras de arte sobre los escenarios, la trama y los personajes. A pesar de todo, el título "El Gran Pájaro Humano " del episodio de la quinta temporada recuerda mucho a la trama de éste episodio descartado, por lo que se rumora que la idea pueda ser retomada a futuro pero con algunos cambios en la trama. Sinopsis Finn y Jake encuentran a un enorme gigante y unas flores que huelen delicioso, sólo Jake aumentando su tamaño y el Gigante pueden olerlas, ya que Finn es muy pequeño. El Gigante le dice a Finn que Thorogon, quien es el "gran hombre pájaro", puede ayudarlo, así que Finn va a buscarlo a su templo. Guión Finn y Jake vagan por la Tierra de Ooo, en busca de aventuras, cuando toparse con un campo lleno de aspecto extraño con criaturas flores que crecen fuera de la tierra .Finn le pide a Jake lo que son, y un auge de respuestas de voz: "¡Esas son FLORES discusión". Finn y Jake se van a ver al mayor GIANT alguna vez han ve en sus enteras vidas, Él arranca las criaturas de la flor de la planta y oler sellos. El gigante amistoso explica el que flor florece ibble pero un día cada cien años y tiene el más magnífico aroma o f cualquier flor.Finn y Jake intentan oler una flor, pero ella grita y patalea contra ellos con la punta st em.Por último, el pin de la flor hacia abajo.Finn y Jake tomar una respiración profunda ... y no huelen nada. El gigante de la culpa a sus pequeñas narices, y Jake usa sus poderes se extienden a crecer la nariz tan grande como la nariz del gigante .Jake tiene otra aspiración de la flor objeción y esta vez se puede ole! Jake y el gigante seguir y seguir sobre how impresionante huelen: " Oh, sí. Hombre, eso es bueno.Mmmm. Eh eh.¿Es usted huele eso?Puedes apostar que sí.Mmmm mmmmmm, mejor material que he olido.Esto es lo que n osas se hicieron para ... "Finn se sorprende de que está tan molesto por su falta de capacidad de oler. Jake le asegura a su amigo que no es gran cosa si Finn no puede oler un fl tonto ODER .Finn sabe que es a ti ny cosa insignificante, pero es este mismo hecho de que se d separadora loco. Después de todo, él es Finn! Ha peleado ogros gigantes y ogros y gigantes y gigantes ogro y no debe ser deshecho por este enemigo florido delicado! Finn intenta atacar a las criaturas de flores y obligándolospara emitir su aroma, pero esinútil.Finn se siente mal que por primera vez su aventura s muertes no pueden ayudar a él. Por último, el gigante dice que hay una de tipo aventura manera Finn puede oler la flor objeción. FINN:"Ahora estás hablando.¿Qué es eso? "Los gigantes gratuitos Ÿ booms: "LOSCASCO DETHOROGON "Una imagen de un casco con un revólver mágica aparece en el cielo, y Jake y Finn se confunde. FINN: "¿Es que el casco? "GIANT: "No.(Pausa) Me refiero, y es. Se ve like eso. Pero no es la cosa real. Es mi mind foto de él. "JAKE: " Oh. " GIANT: "Sí, el casco real de Thorogon se encuentra en el templo de Thorogon, que es un viaje de diez días de ... QUE W ! AY "Los puntos de gigantes sus brazos acros s del paisaje - lagrimeo a través de árboles y montañas - hacia un templo muy lejanos en la distancia.Jake le da a su amigo sus con dolencias.Si las flores florecen sin complicaciones por un día y el templo es un DIEZ días de viaje no hay manera de Finn se olerlos. Finn no está a punto de darse por vencido, sin embargo. Él, como ks del gigante Point para la Thorogon templo nuevo. El gigante obliga, y Finn salta sobre su poin dedo ting, como Jake sigue. Ellos grito y gritar de alegría, ya que van en un viaje salvaje en todo el mundo. Finalmente, el gigante acaba de señalar y que llegará a Th ...Templo de e Thorogon! Finn y Jake entran en un largo pasillo, al final de los cuales es un majestuoso aspecto mitad pájaro, mitad hombre vistiendo elegantes ropas. Esto es THOROGON.THOROGON: "Welcome to the Temple de Thorogon. Su premio es w alcance entro, pero primero tienes que caminar hacia mí por este corredor ... "Jake comprueba el pasillo y se vuelve a Finn. JAKE: "I th tinta no es totalmente algunas explosivas trampas abajo. allí "THOROGON: "No, no, no. No hay trampas. Apenas llegado for wa ª aventureros! "Finn vuelve t o Jake. FINN: "Si, trampas definitivamente . "Thorogon ellos c llama razy.Tan pronto como Finn y Jake comenzar a recorrer el pasillo, Thorogon grita :"¡Ajá! Tú no esperas mis trampas ! "El astuto Thorogon saca un montón de palancas. Blades y venenosas a rows, etc. vuelan a nuestros héroes .Jake y Finn tranquilamente hacer una serie de impresionantes voltea y giros mientras esquivan laarmasy hacer su camino por el pasillo.Finalmente, se alcanzan Thorogon.THOROGON: "Felicitaciones, aventureros!Ustedha atravesado con éxito mis muchos AH-HA! "Thorogon rápidamente saca otra palanca,y una trampilla que conduce a un pozo de gruñendo BLOOD THIRSTERS (medio vampiro, medio-zombies, hombres lobo medio), se abre debajo de Finn y Jake. Nuestros héroes son demasiado rápido para Thorogon, sin embargo. Se detienen thems elfos de la caída ing. en el pozo .THOROGON: "Está bien, felicitaciones de verdad esta vez. Ahora puede manejar el Casco de Thorogon ... pero primero debe primero respóndeme este enigma-"JAKE: "Hold sucesivamente. Usted no puede tener explosivas trampas AN D ar edio "THOROGON:. "No. puede tener ambas cosas . "FINN:"Pero por lo general es uno o el othe r ".THOROGON: "No. Es no.Es siempre ambos. Mira, ¿quieres este casco o no? "Jake y Finn admiten que todavía quieren que el casco. Thorogon agarra una antorcha cerca y lo mantiene hasta su cara para un efecto dramático. THOROGON: "¿Qué hace el viento de mis velas, pero También sopla la cola del león? "Jake y Finn tratan de descifrar el riddle. Consiguen frus trado que Thorogon no les dirási están calientes o fríos , o incluso responder sí o no preguntas. Por último, Jake se rinde yse desploma en el suelo ... y pedos. FINN: "Ese 's it "Finn le dice Thorogon la respuesta es "un pedo". THOROGON : "Felicidades, aventureros! Usted ha adivinado la correcta respuesta, pero primero tengo que decirte... (humildemente) No tengo el Casco de Thorogen más ".FINN Y JAKE: " ¿¡Qué "A Thorogon depresión explica que un joven aventurero llegó por un par de semanas una vez. Él superó a todos sus tetas Ÿ trampas y responder el acertijo correctamente, por lo que tuvo que renunciar a él. FINN: "¿Entonces por qué nos haces pasar por todo eso s toba? "Thorogon explica que su padre, también llamado Thorogon, el padre de su padre, también llamado también Thorogon, e incluso "el hermano de mi único hermano", también nombró también Thorogonhan vigilado el Casco de Thorogon por generaciones .Es lo que hacen Thorogons. Thorogon Como explica su linaje, un árbol de la familia aparece en el aire (con cada mitad hombre mitad pájaro under cada rama llamada "Thorogon"). Jake sonríe en la imagen y se vuelve t o Finn. FINN: "Me gusta mente pictu . res "JAKE: ". Yo también, amigo" Después se tomó el casco, la Thorogon corriente seguía pasando por los movimientos. Él ha estado saliendo con la suya para Hace tiempo que la mayoría de las personas no pasan la bOobytrampas o conseguir el enigma de un derechoY way. Jake y Finn se sientenmalo para Thorogon hasta que parpadea una mala sonrisa y dice: "Ahora que usted sabe mi secreto ...primero DEBE MORIR! "Thorogon ataca a Finn y Jake con una espada, pero nuestros héroes fácilmente derrotar a él. Ponen Thorogon en el suelo hasta que se da la información sobre el aventurero que se llevó el casco. Thorogon hace, y se disculpa por ser un idiota ("Yo he estado bajo mucha st ress últimamente ").Thorogon ve nuevos aventureros que llegan al final de su templo. Él le dice a Finn y Jake de SCRAM como lo anuncia alos recién llegados: "Vamos hacia adelante, los aventureros ..."Fuera del templo, Finn comprueba los addres s Thorogon dio a ellos .Se da cuenta de que es muy lejos. Jake una vez más dice que no es realmente el fin del mundo si F & B no huele un problemilla .JAKE: "Quiero decir, y eah, esas flores son probablemente la mejor cosa que he olido en mi vida. Y yo huelo ed muchas cosas.Es decir, una gran cantidad de terreno de cosas .Usted no cree que todas las cosas que he olido. "Finn le dice a Jake que nunca ha renunciado a una aventura, y él no va a renunciar aéste - no importa lo pequeño que sea. Jake dice que él puede conseguir detrás .Pero, ¿cómo puedenellos llegar a los aventureros rivales casa a tiempo? Finn señala el dedo del gigante, quetodavía se extiende desde su cuerpo .Saltan en el dedo, y Finn se aleja del granuña. Toye oye un lejano, "O W! "Un momento después, Jake y Finn están en otro paseo salvaje en toda la totalidad de! Mundo Finalmente, se detienen en frente del gigante de la cara. GIANT: "Hey, ¿por qué 'D me jalas uña de esa manera? "FINN: "Me preguntaba si usted podría decirmecómo llegar aquí. "Finn tiene el complemento ress hasta el gigante. GIANT: "Por supuesto. Es QUE MANERA! "Con eso, los puntos de gigantes en el sentido contrario, el transporte de Jake y Finn en todo el mundo otra vez, hasta que alcanzan- Una casa modesta pequeña. Finn y Jake hop off dedo del gigante y van in si de la casa para encontrarlo cubierto, pared hasta el techo, con estanterías, todos que están llenos de cuero revistas encuadernados .En el centro de la habitación es un bebé .Él se sienta en un escritorio, con una de esas diario encuadernado del cuero en frente de él. Finn y Jake pedir si él es el que sostiene el Casco de Thorogon .El bebé quita el chupete de la boca de un respuestas en una voz de tono alto del bebé: "Yo soy."Finn y Jake no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo pasó todo trampas de Thorogon. El niño admite que le tomó un largo tiempo. FLASHBACK A:El bebé se arrastra lentamente por el pasillo de Thorogon .Thorogon tira de la palanca después de la palanca, pero, milagrosamente, las flechas silban y hojas vuelansobre el cuerpo del bebé cada vez que escuches abajo, y debajo de su cuerpo cada vez que escuches arriba. Thorogon gritos de frustración, y tira más palancas que liberan caída rocas y puertas trampa, pero el bebé se mueve tan lentamente, que lanza de la oportunidad de Thorogon ytodos ellos fallan. FLASH VOLVER A:El bebé explica a Finn y Jake que en realidad no se preocupan por el casco. Él es un maestro enigma. Durante tres mil años que ha estado pasando en estas misiones para recoger los acertijos. Cada vez que le dan una prize - como el casco - pero él sólo pone en su espalda habitación. FINN: " Si no te importa sobre el casco , se lo tenemos, entonces? "El bebé está de acuerdo en darles uno de sus tesoros si ayudan a conseguir una . restante enigmavBEBÉ: "Se encuentra con un oso RELOJ enclavado en las montañas ... "A medida que el bebé se explica donde vive el oso reloj, un i mago de las montañas aparece i n el aire. JAKE:" Las montañas hechas de helado ... "De repente, las montañas se vuelven t o ice cream. El bebé grita a Jake por desastre con su foto de la mente, y el helado disa ppears.Finnasegura que el bebé se puede encontrar. el oso reloj SMASH CORTE A:Finn y Jake están golpeando a un oso reloj (un oso con un reloj en ella) en la cabeza, torciendo los brazos del reloj, y haciendo la alarma continúa y off. FINN: "¡Danos tu enigma "BEAR RELOJ:"Hey! Cálmate! Me iba a decir y ou todos modos. Es mi trabajo. Bueno, aquí va:¿Qué hora es, cuando un criatura ... "FADE TO :Jake y Finn acabado diciendo el enigma de el bebé. JAKE: "... anda en la cola en la mañana, camina sobre sus globos oculares en la tarde ... "FINN: "Pero wa LKS en sus dos front los dientes por la noche. "Las risitas bebé adorablemente. BEBÉ: "Yo sé la respuesta ! o que "Él escribe el enigma y respuesta a la última línea de su libro encuadernado en cuero como Finn y Jake vistazo por encima de su hombro. JAKE: " Oh, sí. Pensé que era eso. "El bebé pone el libro en el último vacío ranura de la última estantería restante y la casa entera comienza a temblar. BEBÉ:"¡Por fin! La maldición se rompió! "Finn y J ake como k lo que él está hablando acerca. El bebé explica que fue condenado a caminar por la tierra, ooo, um arrastran la tierra, hasta que se recoge cada enigma que nunca existía. BEBÉ: "Pero ahora puedo morir !Y los enigmas moriré with mí!Y lo harás di e, también! "Con eso, el bebé grita de dolor mientras rápidamente edades en un niño, entonces un adolescente, y luego un hombre. FINN: "No, no, espera! No queremos morir! "El bebé, ahora de mediana edad, frena el envejecimiento por un segundo, y dice: "Ah, sí? Oh, lo siento .He estado deseando morir por mucho tiempo, me olvido de que otras personas no son en i t ".Finn y Jake dicen que pueden ver en el baby-hombre está viniendo. BABY-MAN: "Si no quieres d decir sin embargo, que una mejor agarrar su único tesoro y salir de aquí. "Él les señala Toward el cuarto de atrás. Entonces el baby-hombre vuelve a gritar mientras se pone o de y mayores. Finalmente, su cara se pudre, y su cuerpo se convierte enpolvo ... pero está bien, porque entonces se convierte en un LINDO ESTUPENDO fantasma y vuela lejos: "Wheeeeeee!"Jake se ve en la collaps ing casa.JAKE: "Esto es una locura, hombre .Vamos a matar a nosotros mismos durante un tonto flor? "Finn se niega a dejar de fumar, sin embargo. No cuando están tan cerca. Ellos corren dentro de la del bebé trastienda de encontrar ... está lleno de objetos mágicos y tesoro! Jake apunta al el reunieron de Thorogon (que coincide con la imagen del gigante pintado con su mente) que cuelga en una pared del fondo .La casa sigue collaps e torno aquellos como Jake usa sus poderes se extienden a levantar F posada .Finn llega con todas sus fuerzas ,y se trata de agarrar el casco, cuando ...Ve a un refrigerador de la manera BRILLA LA ESPADA MÁGICA DE DOS MANOS colgando al lado del casco. Esa espada es increíble! Finn se ve en el casco, y luego mira a la espada. Casco. Espada. Casco-espada-casco-swordhelmetsword. Por último, Finn toma la espada.Él y Jake buceo. por una ventana como la Casa EXPLOTA detrás de ellos CORTE A:. Cerca de Finn hablando con Jake, en una juguetona manera, Finn le pregunta ¿qué pasa? Después de todo ese trabajo, ¿por qué simplemente give el casco como tu sombrero? JAKE: "Y no me des tu sombrero' se trata de la jornada' junk tampoco. "Finn explica que una vez que vio el casco, se dio cuenta de que no quería que s o podía oler las flores sin complicaciones .Quería que el casco para oler las flores sin complicaciones s o él y Jake podía disfrutar algo juntos. Se trata de un equipo, y no importa cuán pequeña sea la aventura - incluso si está oliendo una flor tonto – que deben hacerlo juntos. Pero cuando Finn entonces saw la espada, se dio cuenta de que vas algo mucho más interesante que se puede hacer juntos. ENSANCHE DE REV EAL que son -El montar en la parte superior de la gigante dedo que se mueve alrededor del mundo. Finn y Jake tienen cada bodega de la espada que brilla intensamente. Ellos disparan bolas de fuego de la espada, la explosión montañas y árboles. Jake está de acuerdo en que Finn hizo la derecha llamada. JAKE: "Aunque que debe quedar maldito como el bebé chico así que cuando las flores sin complicaciones en otros cien años, los dos podemos olerlo. Porque, no sé si lo mencioné, pero los f disminuye olía tanbien. Al igual, me refiero a realmente bueno .Al igual que, realmente , realmente, realmente, realmente ... "THE END Personajes *Finn *Jake *Gigante *Thorogon *"Snarling Bloodthirsters" (Gruñones Sedientos de Sangre) *Bebé *Oso-Reloj Curiosidades *La idea del gigante apuntando a un lugar lejano, y Finn y Jake usándolo como transporte, es reusada en "Otras Cinco Fábulas Cortas". *"Gran hombre pájaro" el apodo de Toronto de este episodio descartado, fue utilizado como nombre en una carta de titulo referente de un episodio estrenado, llamado: el gran hombre pájaro *El escenario de la biblioteca que se puede ver en la galería fue utilizado más tarde para "El Verdadero Tú". Galería Obras de Arte Oficial Helmet of Thorogon1.jpg Helmet of Thorogon2.jpg Helmet of Thorogon3.jpg Helmet of Thorogon4.jpg|Templo del Gran Hombre Pájaro Helmet of Thorogon5 Giant.jpg|El Gigante Helmet of Thorogon6.jpg Helmet of Thorogon7.jpg Helmet of Thorogon8 Baby.jpg|Bebé Helmet of Thorogon9 Blood.jpg Tumblr_p66faiKVmh1t0t09yo1_1280.jpg|El gigante por Patrick McHale Referencias ↑ http://es.scribd.com/doc/9982500/The-Helmet-of-Thorogon-123108 (Inglés) en:The Helmet of Thorogon Categoría:Episodios Categoría:No Producido Categoría:No Emitidos en E.U.A Categoría:No Emitido en Latinoamérica/España Categoría:Episodios Descartados